Discovering Sunny Skies
by Astrelli
Summary: Gazing up at the night sky, an idea occurred to Naru. Each red and yellowish hue in the sky could be a world with thousands of futures to explore.. Each with souls she would never be able to help. Realization seized her chest, crushing her heart until it nearly burst.. but the hand on her sleeve centered her. The universes could wait. She wanted to revel in this peace a bit longer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers and welcome to the first chapter of Discovering Sunny Skies! So, this is the start of a project that I've been working on quite a bit for the last few weeks. Not everything is planned, but most of it is. Anways, I own neither the Naruto Franchise or the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series. If I did, well, a lot of stuff would have been different. But onwards!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Obscure Skies**_

Italian springs were the hardest seasons for Timoteo, for the man always wanted to be elsewhere. The large office was silent as Nono slowly worked through the hours upon hours of paperwork stacked on his old mahogany desk. The man's old hand shook from such extensive use. With a sigh of defeat, he read over yet _another_ invitation to some gaudy celebration. There were times like this when he would want to simply pass all of this to his heir and enjoy the last decade or so he had to just relax. But, that was where his most persistent issue took root. Timoteo was without an heir.

Now, it wasn't the fact that no one wanted to take the position- no, it was quite the opposite. _Too_ many people were interested in taking his place, and very few had the right credentials to lead this famiglia right.

His meandering thoughts went to his deceased children. All of which had been slaughtered in his youngest son's pursuit for the title. The elderly man's face hardened at the thought. If things had been simpler, maybe Xanxus would have been Decimo. However, the Vongola rings had rejected him time and time again. And, despite all of that, the boy still struggled and clawed his way up even with the knowledge that he would never become Decimo. It pained him to think about his son. For pride mixed with disgust all too often when his youngest adopted son came to mind.

But, alas he could deal with his heartbreak later. He felt a presence in the room, one he had grown accustomed to years before. Standing, Nono gazed at the man who slipped into the room. The lanky man strode into the room confidently, nodding to Nono as he stood before his desk in expectation.

"Ciao, Reborn" The elderly man smiled as he slowly sank back into the soft leather chair. "I take that you have considered my request."

"Yes, Nono." Reborn took the seat in front of his desk nonchalantly, even folding his legs as he leaned back in the chair. The folder in his hands looking pristine as the day he received it. "You want me to fashion Iemitsu's son into your next heir."

Timoteo nodded. "Yes, I do." Old eyes searched over the younger man in mild curiosity. Timoteo was certain that Reborn would refuse, even when he had looked over the reports the first time he almost instantaneously wrote the boy off. The old man only hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to his backup plan. "I understand that you have doubts however, just try to imagine what he could become-"

"I'll do it, Nono." The man stared at him for a long moment. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the small smirk pull at the hitman's lips.

"Good." Timoteo leaned back in his leather chair with a calming sigh. "You could have let me finish. You know I don't like being interrupted." He sighed again, "Tell me, what do you think of the boy?"

Reborn politely inclined his head before his expression mellowed out. The hitman's posture became straighter as onyx met brown calmly. "The boy is pathetic. If these reports are anything to go by... then the child will not last. He will be dead before Xanxus ever reached him."

Timoteo sighed softly as his eyes darkened, self-doubt clearly shining behind his brown irises. "It will take a long time to fashion him into anything akin to a mafia boss... However, it is not impossible. I will make him into a leader capable of making this famiglia great."

The corners of his lips quirked up slightly as Reborn adjusted the yellow banded fedora on his head. Timoteo almost felt sorry for the boy, if he didn't have another matter on his mind.

And, with a low hum another pair suddenly appeared in his spacious office. An amused smirk pulled at his lips as he watched Reborn tense in confusion before recognition came over his tense frame, relaxing his contracting muscles.

Turning, the old man looked up into two expressionless masks. The grey armor sitting upon their kevlar body suits was foreign to him, such armor appeared too thin to be protective. However, he had yet to see them return with damaged armor.

The two faceless figures stood tall before him, as if a string had been pulled on their spines. Even in his old age he felt himself straightening in their presence. Their arms remained at their sides, but one could still see their muscles tense; as if an attack could happen at any moment. It was pity that even his most seasoned family members lacked the alertness that these two young unaffiliated youths possessed.

"Ah, Kitsune, Shika." Timoteo smiled, "We've been expecting you."

* * *

Kurama stifled a yawn as he looked about his host's current containing arrangements. They were different since the last time he saw them, but then again, he had been slumbering for the last... six years? So, he really wasn't one to talk. But, looking around they were an improvement to what he had years prior.

The cold hard cement he once laid upon was replaced with an endless plane of soft green grass. The stone bars that had locked him into a confined space were ditched instead of the large red gates that sat at each of the directional poles as beautiful sakura trees lined the large areas in between. A calm, gentle breeze combed through his fur softly which was definitely an improvement to the old constant stench of sulfur that he had once been stuck smelling. And finally, the sky above him glowed a soft blue, it was a nice addition. The Kyuubi preferred it over the tall cement ceilings and cramped spaces.

However, something was missing. He couldn't quite put his paw on what it was, but he knew that something was off. He just needed to figure out what.

Lifting his head up, he listened to soft sounds of his host breathing. Kurama considered waiting until she came to him. But, they both knew he wasn't one to wait for such things. So, he summoned the girl, he dragged her consciousness to the patch of grass inches before him.

The fox howled in laughter as his container looked almost startled to be suddenly before him. The Kyuubi tilted his head as he looked the woman over. Naru was thinner, taller, her face had filled itself out well compared to the rounded cheeks she possessed as a little girl. Her form lacked the flashy orange jacket, instead she stood before him in civilian clothes..

"Kurama, you've woken up-"

"Did you get married?"

" _What?!_ "

"You're wearing civilian clothes! Why would you be standing before me in civilian clothes if you aren't married-?"

"There is no point in wearing them anymore." Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, watching as his host's light blue eyes grew cloudy.

"The Earthlands are no more. The- The war took everything... it took everyone." The tears began to roll down her cheeks as her eyes became blank. "Six years ago... There were only three of us left-"

"I know" The fox spoke softly, his head lowering to Naru's level as the woman gently touched his nuzzle. "But, what happened after that? My memory is still hazy from sleep."

Kyuubi tried to ignore the sting in his chest as the blonde's face scrunched up, causing the tears to continue rolling down her cheeks. "Lee died soon after Madara was defeated. After that it was just the two of us... We had nowhere else to go. I was prepared to die, when-"

Kurama sided as he looked at the kunoichi long and hard. His tail flicked occasionally before he sighed. "When I offered up that dimension transfer jutsu."

The girl nodded as her grip on his fur tightened. "W-We came here. Here, as in 'Earth'. With Seven Continents, and ninjas were just a figment of a time that no longer exists."

"Then, why do you have that ANBU mask sealed to your hip?"

Naru looked down as she fiddled with her fingers, "We use them during a part time... job of sorts."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, "What is your main job?"

"I'm a teacher. Shikamaru is too-" Naru jumped when Kyuubi's boisterously obnoxious laugh filled the air as the fox hit his fist against the grass. Naru felt her cheeks heat as she glared at the fox "S-SHUT UP!"

Kyuubi's laughter would continue on for the next ten minutes. When the large fox finally calmed down he wiped a tear from his eyes as he grinned, ear to ear. "Who'd you have to kill to get that position?"

"YOU DAMN FOX-" Kyuubi howled a new as another fit of laugh wracked his frame. It was good to see that even in this new world, Naru was still his kit.

* * *

Light poured into the apartment in small delicate rays of yellow. Namimori was always his favorite city to wake up in. A gentle breeze caressed Shikamaru's cheek as he leaned against the pale counter. A small scroll sat in his calloused hands, unrolled as the contents stared up at him in black hurried ink.

" _Sasuke Uchiha has been engaged, a scrimmage occurred. One medical nin has been mortally wounded. Find the target and dispose of him. Recover the medical nin's body if able._ " The Nara allowed his eyes to ghost over the hokage's seal before he rolled up the scroll with a low sigh. It had been years since he felt anything whilst gazing upon the beaten parchment. It had been the last mission he received from his village.

As morbid as it sounded, the man had already said his goodbyes on the battlefield six years ago. The Nara bid his village and everything that their ninja code stood for his final words as he dragged a sobbing Naru away from the steaming rubble. There was nothing left of Konoha or the other villages for that matter. The war against Madara had been won, but at what cost? With nearly every resource either wasted or too damaged to consider repair, those few who survived had to move on or die of grief.

Shikamaru refused to just die. He had seen too many friends do so; held too many limp forms in his grasp to just give up. So, he continued onward, dragging Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze along every single step of the way. It was ironic when Shikamaru thought about it. Naru had lost the will to live, yet he had not. He held Choji in his arms, comforted him until he finally choked on the remaining blood in his system... Yet, he was able to get up and continue fighting the war. Had it been 6 years prior to the war, he would have just walked away. He would have done exactly what Naru did: his system would become stone, his blood cold like ice freezing its way from the inside out. To be honest, he was surprised that hadn't happened. But, maybe by then, the cynical side of his mind hissed, he had gotten used to it. Shikamaru snorted. One couldn't just get used to losing a friend, it's humanly impossible.

But, something in him had shut down; something he was unable to grasp through blood stained fingers. Whatever it was, Shikamaru preferred that it stayed obnubilate. He might not be happy with his current life, but he for now he was content. And that was enough for now.

With a sigh of long suffering he sealed the scroll onto his neck. He needed to remember to thank Naru for teaching him how to place containment seals on one's body. But, that was a matter for another time.

Shikamaru looked up as he heard a door close, he listened for footsteps, but they suddenly stopped. Quirking an eyebrow Shikamaru slinked his way out of the kitchen and into the hall before he reached Naru's bedroom. The shinobi pressed his ear to the door, he heard nothing but the soft sounds of Naru's breathing. The dark brunette made a face. Naru had fallen asleep, again. With a growl, Shikamaru swung the door open; only to run into a blank faced Naru standing in the doorway. Shika jumped in fright as he ushered a curse until he realized that Naru wasn't responding. In alarm he grasped her shoulders. Nothing, then he proceeded to pat her face to see if she would respond to that; still nothing. As the bile rose in his throat he began to shake the woman, but his fellow ninja still remained in a daze. Stifling a side of worry he dragged his friend to the bed, laying her down on the bed with the utmost care.

Suddenly, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, meaning he was late. Or rather that they were _both_ late. His tongue clicked in annoyance as he looked back at Naru's seemingly peaceful face. Shika couldn't just leave her there, for fear of some medical ailment. However, Shikamaru couldn't afford to miss another day of work, especially not after having to miss two days for their "trip" to Italy.

The two misplaced nin had only been teaching at Namimori for 3 years, and he wanted to make sure that this school year did not end like the last one.

Meaning he would not miss a day almost every other week. So, with a strangled growl he turned away from Naru. He would have to hurry. If he took the roofs at full speed he could probably make it to the school before any of the louder students or teachers arrived or even noticed his actions.

Shikamaru only hoped that Naru would awaken before he returned.

 _ **And Scene! I hoped you liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll stick around to continue reading. I understand that certain things are rather vague, but they will be explained in later chapters. So, please be patient!**_

 _ **Also, if there is anything that comes across as weird, or if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask!**_

 _ **Anyways, please review, favorite or follow! Or do all three! Reviews, follows and favorites motivate writers, so if you like what you've seen so far make sure to show your support!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Discovering Sunny Skies! Before I begin I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed!**_

 _ **So, I will be updating every 2 weeks or so. Normally the updates will be Monday or Tuesday. This week, I was a bit busy with some school work so this will probably be posted on Wednesday. Sorry about that. ;-;**_

 _ **Okay, the timeline is as follows:**_

 _ **-6 years ago: The war with Madara ends/ Naru and Shika come to the KHR world**_

 _ **\- 5 years ago: Nono meets the Kitsune and Shika.**_

 _ **-3 years ago: Naru and Shika begin to teach at Namimori Middle**_

 _ **\- 1 week ago: Reborn has accepted Nonos request to teach Tsuna**_

 _ **-present: Basically everything else.**_

 _ **Sorry if the time line was confusing! xc**_

 _ **And one last thing, Shika is 19 at the end of the war so he is 25 now. Naru was 18 so she is 24 now.**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

Tsuna's head lulled as class continued to drag on. The scent of lemon lingers as Nara-sensei persisted, his voice never becoming more that it's normal drawl as if he too was bored of their current lesson. The only other sound in the whole room was the constant ticking of the clock.

To be perfectly honest, Tsuna wasn't even sure what they were learning about. Tsuna looked out over the throng of students, only half of the students really cared. And that group made up half of the female population. There was no doubt that Nara-sensei was handsome, but to have almost half of the student population adore you was a bit much even for him.

Tsuna rested his chin on his hand as he watched the teacher write something on the board in a lazy manner, the sound of chalk scratching against the board caused the boy to squirm despite his spot all the way in the back of the room. He glanced at the chalkboard and paled when it came into realization that the lethargic teacher had written their assignment on the board.

 _Read Lesson 12- pgs 166-172. Answer Questions 2, 3, and 6 when finished. This may or may not be quizzed upon tomorrow._

The brunette's gaze flew to the clock as he nearly choked. There was still a good twenty minutes of class left! Tsuna felt his shoulders slump as he pulled out his book and dropped it onto his desk with a small clatter. Several students around him were doing the same. Others were already reading while some even had the audacity to sleep! ... Not that he ever fell asleep in class before...

But, anyways. Tsuna opened his history textbook to the specific chapter and attempted to read. The pre-teen began with the first paragraph, he got halfway before the sudden thud of the adjacent desk cause him to lose all focus. Risking a glance at his fellow student, Tsuna cried internally. _Not you too Yamamoto-san!_

Said dark brunette snored softly as his history book stood propped up as he slept face down on the desk.

The small brunette huffed softly as he went back to the first paragraph. Glancing at all of the words, it occurred to him that he had already lost his place. And so, the boy began to to read from the very beginning once again. This time, the boy made it through the first paragraph before something bounced off his forehead, once against breaking his concentration. The boy looked up in alarm as his eyes searched for the object that had halted his completion of the assignment. Strewn, a few inches from his desk was a small ball of crinkled up paper. Furrowing his eyebrows the brunette looked up to find the owner of the ball, just in time to be hit in the face by yet another crumpled piece of paper. The boy flinched as the paper bounced off his face before it hit Takeshi's propped up textbook, and Tsuna and his tormentor watched in horror as the textbook plummeted to the floor. It slapped against the tile with a loud clap causing all present to turn around and look at both him and the sleepy student next to him who stretched nonchalantly, still oblivious to the situation.

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down, feeling guilty for disturbing the whole class. Nara-sensei watched his class for a long moment, his eyes narrowed when he spotted the bully's shaking shoulders.

"Kaneda, Sawada, Yamamoto. I want all three of you to stay after class." With that declaration, the bell rang, causing the three males and deflate in defeat.

With each passing student, Tsuna wished that he could be one of those students. As he continued to watch the students leave, he spotted Kyoko as his heart slammed against his rib cage. The look of pity she gave him left a bad taste in his mouth, one would think that he would be happy but the happiness never took surface.

Once the final student felt the room Nara-sensei slowly meandered over to the three students. The look of annoyance on his face never reached his eyes. The man's eyes shone with well-hidden worry which was covered by indifference.

"Look, sensei it's obviously dame-" Kaneda began snidely, his eyes glued on Tsuna's as the boy didn't even try to look sorry. Tsunayoshi flinched at the boy's malicious tone, expecting Nara-sensei to agree with the boy. Since,all of the teachers loved Kaneda.

"Two Saturday detentions." Nara-sensei replied cooly as he didn't even bother to look at the obnoxious student. Tsuna looked up at his teacher in a silent awe. This was new.

"What?! But Sensei, it was Dame-"

"Let's make that three." The man responded as he pulled the green flip phone from his pocket. "I do not tolerate bullying. Nor do I tolerate the disrespect of another student when said student does nothing to deserve the abuse. Bullying is pathetic and troublesome. If I catch you bullying Sawada again, I will bring this issue to the principle. Do you understand?"

Said boy nodded his beady eyes stayed glued to the desk before him. It was rare for Nara-sensei to hand out punishment, and for the teacher to hand out three in a day meant that he was not playing around. "I-I understand."

"Good, you are dismissed." The dark brunette watched as the stocky boy left the classroom, Tsuna gulped as the boy glared at him before he fled to his next class, leaving him and Takeshi in the classroom with Nara-sensei.

With a sigh, the man's tense appearance relaxed slightly as he sat on the desk before the two of them. "I've noticed that you both have been sleeping in my class. I've held you back to figure out why, as troublesome as it might seem. Takeshi, let's begin with you."

The baseball player looked at Tsuna before he chuckled nervously, "W-Well..."

Tsuna subtly zoned him out as he watched Nara-sensei with rapt interest. The man's attention never wavered from the taller boy by his side as he explained his plights. The teacher waited until Takeshi had finished his speech before he calmly gave his advice, before generously offering his help.

Afterwards, the man calmly turned to him, now his interest was on him and solely him. There wasn't a hidden motif, nor secret hatred. Only kindness and patience that his sensei tried to cover up with indifference. "What about you, Tsunayoshi?"

The boy looked the teacher in the eye as he began to speak, unable to really hide anything. And, in turn Nara-sensei listened intently, not once straying to glance at the clock like everyone else. It was in this moment, in the empty classroom with Nara-sensei and Yamamoto-san that Tsuna was thankful to have such a wonderful teacher. Maybe with him, this year would be easier to get through.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Takeshi and Tsunayoshi leave the classroom, the taller boy however worried him. He reminded him so much of Naru that it caused his chest to tighten painfully. The fake smiles he wore along with the lies he strewn with ease made him question the boy's mental health. However, it was not his place to play parent or psychiatrist. But, that did not mean he couldn't help in any way that he could.

In Tsuna's case, Shikamaru decided to leave the matter be. He had a feeling that the boy would get help soon enough. Just call it a feeling.

After his two students left, his day passed by in the blink of an eye. Each period going by faster and faster as the students became more and more exhausted as the day dragged on, thus making his job all the more easy. It wasn't something that the shinobi was complaining about. But one glaring fact was that Naru never came in. There was no call, no passed message, not even a shadow clone for Kami's sake! Shikamaru placed another cigarette between his lips and lit it as he stood by the window. The man inhaled before he blew the toxins out through his nose. He paused for a moment as he watched the smoke rise up into the brisk spring air.

"Six years later, she still causes me to smoke." The Nara chuckled as he tapped the ashes into the ash holder which sat on the window sill, watching as the burning cinders slowly cool to ashe.

* * *

Naru gazed out over the grassy hill as she watched the deer graze in self-hatred. It wasn't that she blamed the deer or anything; she was just reliving the last few hours and needed a quiet place to do so.

Unfortunately, Kurama had trapped the blonde in that plane until she had explained every single detail of the last six years, no matter how distressing or painful those events were. After what seemed like hours, she returned to the "living" exhausted and broken. She hadn't made an attempt to get to work, nor bother to message Shika. The kunoichi didn't want a distraction, nor did she want comfort. She wanted to be bitter so she fled when her partner of sorts returned that evening. Startling both him and the new neighbor who had just moved in that very day. Shika had made an attempt to find her, but he gave up soon after. Unlike most people, he understood when she needed space and he would willingly give that space.

It was times like that, in which she hated Shikamaru. She hated that he was such a good friend. She hated how easily she could rely on him in her weakest moments but close off as soon as the tables were turned. She resented how cold he would become when he thought no one was looking. Every moment of attempted comforting only became tedious fights, each claiming something completely outrageous just to get a rise out of the other. To bring about something other than forced happiness or apathetic contentedness.

They were both stiff and closed off. Both in need of help, but neither of them were humble enough to ask for it.

Naru sighed to herself as she looked at the deer once more before the woman stood up. Staying there would be pointless she realized, sooner or later the deer would notice her and run; so she took her leave before they took theirs.

For the next hour, Naru wandered about Namimori aimlessly. With no real destination, she allowed her feet to go wherever.

Sakura trees lined the street currently she walked on, illuminating the street in pink. The woman watched the trees bitterly.

Would Sakura like these flowers? Would she stand under them, during her break from the hospital, just to gaze up at them in awe? Maybe. Or maybe she would just continue on her way to one of the local restaurants to get something to eat.

She really didn't know. Nor, did she want to know. The blonde gazed down at the river for a long moment, before finally sitting down on the warm concrete. Off went the shoes a few inches behind her as she dipped her toe into the clear water. Naru marvel at how warm the water was, despite it being so early in the season. With her head tilted to the side, her foot glided through the water. A smile pulled at her lips when a small fish brushed against her foot.

Naru waved to the small orange koi fish that had taken to sucking her toes. It was cute in a weird way. She sat in content for a while. When suddenly, a black and red tailed fish swam into the orange one, knocking them both downstream. Two other fish joined them then, a small red fish along with a large white koi. A small frown pulled at her lips as she watched the small fish go, as she secretly wished to go with them.

* * *

Reborn's tongue clicked in distaste as he walked through the airport at a calm, but fast pace. The sound of his shoes tapping against the tile followed the man as he passed a set of elevators and casually made his way to the door. He was finally in Namimori, it had just taken a long and irritating week to get there.

Truthfully, the week started off like any other week. On Monday he cleaned his guns and took the time to pamper Leon. On Tuesday, he restocked all of his supplies and picked up his expensive tailored suit from the dry cleaning shop. Wednesday was the day in which everything went to hell.

That would be the day in which he took up a new student.

Unfortunately, his new student in question left much to be desired... Sawada Tsunayoshi was a small girlish looking brunette without talent or motivation. However, reports can be misleading; so he'd have to observe the boy before making any true judgement.

With a sigh, the man let a small frown pull at the corner of his lips. Upon receiving word that his son would be a possible candidate to inherit Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu then proceeded to pester him every waking moment for the last three days. All the hitman heard from the CEDEF leader was endless garble about his " _Tsuna-Fish_ " and his " _Fantastic Nana-chan"_. Never had the hitman's fingers itched so much to kill a person as much as it had that last week. The man gushed over his family so much that many of Nono's family members openly avoided the man, himself included of course. And, Reborn prided himself in his stealth skills, this week however he must have been off his game. In this one hellish week, the man had tracked his every _single_ movement. Every Waking moment, that fool was there talking endlessly about his wonderful family. If having a family turned someone into that, then, he'd be content to die alone.

Anyways, the man was gone now and he would not have to bother conferring with the incorrigible man-child for quite some time. The man smirked as he pulled down his fedora at the thought of finally getting a break.

Though, being stalked by Iemitsu for the past three days hadn't been the only oddity to occur that week. For the past decade or so since the hitman pledged his allegiance to the Vongola, never had anyone gripped his attention like the elusive duo he had the pleasure of observing that Wednesday.

The two were skilled- but how skilled he was unsure. Originally the two had been nothing much, just two oddities in which Vongola was allying herself with. No one thought much of them, for their exploits were few in number and their presence was often scarce.

But over the course of the last five years, the duo had become famous. Their popularity boomed with the flawless slaughter of the Costituita Famiglia.

From the reports he had been able to find, their work had been efficient and clean, if not alarming. Reborn had expected a bloody massacre from the elusive duo, as almost every slaughter resulted with in blood. But, there hadn't been any. Not even the slightest drop. Even for the few they beheaded- Nothing. Upon his first reviews of the the reports, he threw away the papers. They were too preposterous to be real. So, he simply considered them frauds and continued on with his life. Until another famiglia fell, the work had been clean and neat like the last time.

It wouldn't be until the tenth successful report that the man begrudgingly begin to believe the reports, for Reborn had followed them. He spied on them, watched their every move. Their every kill. And low and behold, not a drop of blood had been spilled unless it was completely necessary. The blood was contained by some odd tag placed near wound that had ended their lives.

And, once he snatched up a tag from one of the bodies he left. There was no reason to stay and risk notification. Upon several rounds of examination and even begrudgingly requesting the help from his fellow Arcobaleno he still came up with nothing. Even there, in the parking lot of Namimori airport, he still had the paper tucked away in his suit. Maybe he could finally figure out an answer to this here.

But anyways, Nono had formally introduced Reborn to the duo that day before allowing the two to extend their hands in aiding him with training the next Decimo. Reborn took the invitation into consideration before he agreed, albeit a little too quickly but he ignored Nono's raised eyebrows.

The masked group didn't speak much. But, when they did speak he noticed the heavy japanese accents they both had, causing their 'l's and 'r's to mash together. It wasn't bad, just noticeable.

" _Thank you, Reborn-san. It will be an honor to work with you_ " The taller deer masked man spoke clearly, but Reborn could detect the small hints of boredom in his tone. To be honest, Arcobaleno didn't know whether to be mad or insulted.

He chose neither, for the fox masked woman began to speak shortly after. With a calm and sultry voice she too had thanked him: " _Thank you, we look forward to being of use to you."_ It was hard not to become addicted to the sound.

Reborn had responded casually: " _Right. Anyways, your services will not be needed yet. But, when the time comes, I shall arrange everything for your departure-_ "

The man stepped in again, calmly stating that they already lived in Japan. So transportation would not be needed.

Reborn flagged down a taxi with the simple flick of the wrist before he slid into the backseat with ease. If they were in Japan already, there was a small chance that they already knew his student. There could even be a chance that he passed them in the airport already.

"Where are we going today, sir?" The small old man at the wheel turned to give him a kind smile.

Reborn pulls the paper with his hotel address on it out of his pocket before he handed it to the man. "That is where I'll be going today."

"Would like me to takes the highways, sir?"

"Please." Leaning into the soft fabric of the seat he gazed out the window in cool calculation. This time around, things would be interesting. Not only did he have a new student to train, but he also had an elusive pair of assassins to find. So, as the landscape of Japan slowly began to roll by his window Reborn settled in for the ride as he planned out his day for the following morning.

 _ **And Scene! I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter of Discovering Sunny Skies!**_ _ **If there is anything that seems off or anything you want to ask me about, please don't hesitate to ask through reviews or pm-ing me! I'd be happy to answer them either in my next author's note or through a pm! Also, please review, favorite, and follow! It really makes my day to see them, as well as motivating me to write!**_

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
